Revelación
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Astoria no puede revelar a Daphne su secreto; pero al final Daphne lo descubre... y no del modo que lo había planeado. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Hermanas Greengrass" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**Disclaimer: ¿Aún no ha quedado claro que el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K.R? ¿No? Pues sí, os lo creáis o no, le pertenece a ella.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Hermanas Greengrass" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"<em>**

* * *

><p>Astoria se mordió el labio, sintiendo como su ansiedad crecía. No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Su hermana podía ser apodada La Reina de Hielo, pero con ella siempre había sido cariñosa. Con lo que no tenía motivos para estar nerviosa. Pero lo estaba, y era algo que ella no podía evitar.<p>

Siempre había sido una chica tímida, y no le gustaba llamar la atención de nada. Motivo por el cuál, solía mantenerse apartada y con una actitud de indiferencia ante todo. Gracias a aquella actitud de indiferencia, Astoria había sido capaz de aguantar hasta su cuarto curso sin problemas. Todos decían que las hermanas Greengrass eran iguales, tanto en apariencia, a excepción del color de cabello, como en personalidad.

No era así, por lo menos en lo segundo. Puede que ambas fingiesen ser lo que no eran, Daphne con frialdad y Astoria con indiferencia. Pero realmente no se parecían en nada. Daphne no tenía problemas en decir lo que pensaba, todo lo contrarió que Astoria, quién apenas reflejaba sus emociones.

Y era por culpa de esa timideza que poseía la chica, que aún no había podido decirle aquello a su hermana. Sin embargo, esa noche era especial, ya que le habían dado un ultimátum. O lo decía, o ya se podía ir olvidando de todo.

La puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de sexto curso se abrió. Astoria se levantó de la cama de su hermana, esperando ver entrar a una chica de cabellera dorada. Pero en vez de su hermana, entraron dos chicas, una delgada de cabello negro, y otra robusta de cabello castaño. Ambas se detuvieron al ver a la chica joven.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Greengrass? —preguntó Pansy Parkinson con maldad. Millicent Bulstrode flexionó los brazos, cómo indicándole que ella era más fuerte que la chica de catorce años.

—Ah, buenas tardes, Parkinson —saludó Astoria, examinándose las uñas de la mano derecha—. Sólo estaba esperando a mi hermana. Supongo que tú y Bulstrode veníais a descansar, ¿no? Debe ser difícil, eso de ir lamiéndole el culo a Malfoy por un lado, y luego comiéndole la polla de Nott o Zabini por el otro.

Parkinson se sonrojo, y Astoria sabía que era más que nada por la verdad de sus palabras. Todo el mundo sabía que Parkinson, a pesar de estar saliendo con Draco Malfoy, aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para tirarse a Theodore Nott o a Blaise Zabini.

—Yo de ti vigilaría cuando hables con tus superiores, niñata —gruñó Parkinson—. Tú sólo vas a cuarto, y nosotras a sexto.

—No me preocupa. Bulstrode tiene la inteligencia combinada de Crabbe y Goyle, y sigue estando por debajo de la media del coeficiente intelectual que puede alcanzar un crío de dos años —dijo Astoria, encogiéndose de hombros—. En cuanto tú, Parkinson, los únicos hechizos que conoces a la perfección son los de belleza. Y créeme, que hacerme crecer las uñas varios centímetros, no será algo que me preocupe.

Parkinson y Bulstrode enrojecieron, antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos de sus túnicas, y sacar sus respectivas varitas mágicas, a la vez que la puerta se abría.

Astoria se quedó congelada a medio camino de agarrar su varita, al ver cómo entraba en la habitación una chica de cabello negro y unos cálidos ojos verdes oscuros, como un bosque, que se fijaron en las varitas de sus compañeras de curso.

—Bajad las varitas, Parkinson, Bulstrode —susurró Tracey, sacando su varita.

—No te metas, Davis —gruñó Bulstrode.

—O podrías acabar cómo tu asquerosa madre sangre sucia, mestiza —dijo Parkinson, mirando con malicia a Tracey.

Los ojos de Tracey se estrecharon, y Astoria sintió que la indignación hervía dentro de ella. Era muy bajo, incluso para Parkinson, hablar de ese modo de la fallecida madre de Tracey, quién había muerto asesinada por los mortifagos, después de haber sido violada. Y por si no fuese poco, el principal sospechoso de la violación y el asesinato de la antigua señora Davis, había sido el señor Parkinson, el padre de Pansy.

Antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, Tracey sacudió su varita. Parkinson pegó un chillido de dolor, al notar como su cara empezaba a llenarse de una extrañas manchas verdosas, y de aspecto enfermizo.

—Te avise el primer día, Parkinson —susurró Tracey—. No voy a tolerar ningún insulto contra mi madre. Y menos de la hija del tipo que la mató.

Parkinson le lanzó una mirada fulminante, antes de salir de la habitación corriendo, seguida de cerca por su perro faldero.

—¿Estás bien, Tracey? —le preguntó Astoria, abandonando su rostro de indiferencia.

Tracey asintió, con sus ojos aún brillando con furia. Astoria se acercó a la chica, acariciando su brazo. Tracey, tomó por los hombres a la otra chica, uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Astoria se estremeció. Amaba la manera cómo Tracey la besaba, acariciando su espalda a través de su cabello castaño oscuro y como la sujetaba por la cintura. Amaba eso desde las Navidades pasadas.

—¿Cuando se lo dirás a Daphne? —le preguntó Tracey, en un susurro bajo.

—No lo sé —respondió Astoria.

—Creía que se lo dirías hoy.

—No es fácil decirle a tu hermana que salgo con su mejor amiga —replicó Astoria.

—Quiero que se lo digas hoy —murmuró Tracey, con los labios apretados.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó una voz, proveniente de la puerta.

Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron, al ver como otra chica, con un parecido increíble a Astoria, salvo por su cabello rubio, entraba por la puerta del dormitorio.

—¡Daphne! —exclamó Tracey, separándose de Astoria.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Astoria, dando un chillido.

—Éste es mi dormitorio —respondió Daphne con el ceño fruncido—. Es más... ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—¿Yo? —preguntó su hermana, intentando hacerse la despistada—. No sé por qué preguntas. Yo sólo venía a...

—Tiene que confesarte algo —dijo Tracey. Astoria la fulminó con la mirada, pero Tracey simplemente la ignoro, mientras buscaba ropa limpia en su armario y una toalla—. Bueno chicas, os dejó solas. Voy a bañarme.

Tracey le guiñó un ojo a su novia, de espaldas a Daphne. Astoria se sonrojo, comprendiendo el mensaje que la chica le lanzaba: "Díselo a tu hermana, y dejó que te unas". Francamente, Astoria estaba segura de que si se lo decía a su hermana, ésta no le dejaría bañarse con Tracey. Dándoles una sonrisa, Tracey se encerró en el baño.

Entonces Astoria se dio cuenta de que su novia no había sido especifica con eso. Ella le había dejado claro que le dijese a Daphne que era lesbiana y que se fuera a bañar con ella. Pero no le había dicho que tenía que ser en ese orden en concreto. Guardándose una sonrisa de triunfo, Astoria le sonrió a su hermana.

—No le hagas caso a Tracey. No es algo tan importante. Puede esperar —le aseguró Astoria, viendo como su hermana se acicalaba el cabello rubio, y recogía su varita, que había dejado sobre la cama y la bolsa que estaba en una de las esquinas del colchón

—Pues entonces nada. Me voy, que necesito consultar un par de cosas en la biblioteca —Daphne se inclinó, para besar la mejilla de su hermana—. Nos vemos en la cena, Tori.

Astoria simplemente le sonrió, asintiendo. Espero un par de segundo, antes de darse la vuelta y meterse en el cuarto de baño.

—¿Ya se lo has dicho? —le preguntó Tracey, cuando vio que Astoria entraba.

—Tenía prisa —se limitó a decir Astoria, desvistiéndose.

Se metió en la bañera dónde estaba Tracey, y avanzó hacia ella, obligando a que se sentase en el frío fondo. Se sentó en su regazo, cerrando el espacio que había entre ambos cuerpos desnudos.

—Se lo diré esta noche —le aseguró Astoria, antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

Aquello era mucho mejor que los besos que se solían dar en clases abandonadas. Sólo sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de Tracey, bajo el suyo... Astoria deseaba que eso tardase en acabar.

—Tracey, ¿me dejas tu...

Astoria se separó de Tracey, al tiempo que Daphne se interrumpía, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Astoria suponía que su hermana nunca hubiese esperado pillarlas a ella y a su mejor amiga, desnudas en una bañera, y dejándose la vida mediante besos.

—Esto... ¿ye había dicho que soy lesbiana? —le preguntó Astoria, sonriendo con timidez.

Daphne simplemente permaneció en silencio, seguramente intentando asimilar lo que veía delante de sus ojos azules eléctricos.

—Ah, y estamos saliendo desde las pasadas Navidades —añadió Tracey.

Daphne siguió sin soltar ni una sola palabra.

—¿Te parece bien? —le preguntó Astoria—. Me refiero a que sea lesbiana y éste saliendo con Tracey?

Y al final, Daphne reacciono... riendo.

—¿Qué eres lesbiana, Tori? —exclamó la rubia, riendo—. ¿Qué sois pareja? ¡Pues me alegró por vosotras! Papá no tendrá que preocuparse de que te quedes embarazada, Tori.

Y dicho eso, Daphne salió del baño, aún riendo.

—Se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba —comentó Tracey.

—¡Qué va! Aún sigue en shock. Esta noche me tocara bronca —replicó Astoria, mirando a su novia a los ojos—. Por ahora, divirtámonos un poco más.

* * *

><p><strong>1.518<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Pues bien, aquí está mi fic para el reto. Me hubiera gustado poner más interacción entre las hermanas, pero mientras escribía no era capaz de hallar más espacio para dicha interacción. Pero bueno, al final puse la idea que tenía en mente desde el principio, Astoria no revela a Daphne que está saliendo con Tracey, y Daphne atrapa a su hermana y a su mejor amiga enrrollandose...**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
